


Hometown melancholy

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Yui returns to her hometown and doesn't expect to run into her high school crush again.





	Hometown melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire_eyes27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear friend <3 (at least it is in my timezone ;)) I hope you enjoy this little something I wrote for you!

When Yui returned to her hometown, the nostalgia was unbearable. Every street corner held memories. The familiar smell of steamed buns when she walked past Sakanoshita, the way the light filtered through the trees lining the main street, first-year students in their brand-new uniforms walking towards Karasuno High School – all of it catapulted Yui back in time. It had been years since she graduated and left for university, but it all suddenly felt fresh again. Painfully so. 

She had had her reasons for choosing a university in another prefecture. She had wanted to get away from small-town life where everyone knew her. Where everyone would gossip. But city life wasn't all it was made out to be either, so here Yui was, back in rural Miyagi. More specifically, back at Karasuno High School.

“It's nice to be able to refer to you as a colleague now, Michimiya- _sensei_ ,” Takeda-sensei said, emphasising the honorific. This wasn't Yui's first teaching job, she should've been used to being called _Sensei_ , but it was different hearing it from her own former teachers. It made her spine go rigid with nerves.

“I'll try my best not to be a nuisance,” she said, laughing awkwardly in the hopes of dispelling her own tension.

“You'll be fine. I used to be the homeroom teacher for this particular class last year, so if you need any advice on how to handle these rascals, feel free to talk to me.”

“Thank you very much, Takeda-sensei!”

 

Moving back in with her parents could only ever have been a temporary solution. As much as she loved them, Yui had developed a taste for the freedom of living alone. She wanted to be able to follow her own schedule without having to be mindful of her parents. She wanted to be able to bring potential love interests home without interference.

During Golden Week, Yui finally found the time to look for a flat of her own. She made an appointment with a real-estate agency that Takeda-sensei had recommended to her. But what she hadn't expected was that the real-estate agent who greeted her would be so familiar.

“Kiyoko-san!” Yui exclaimed as she entered the office, her eyes going wide.

“Hello, Yui-san,” Kiyoko-san said, smile still as soft and timid as Yui remembered. Once again, the nostalgia decided to hit Yui in the stomach, sending her mind reeling.

 

The new flat was amazing. Not too far from school, just the right size and with a freshly renovated bathroom and kitchen, Kiyoko-san had chosen something that fit Yui perfectly.

“Thank you so much for helping me find this flat!” Yui said after having signed the lease.

“I'm just doing my job,” Kiyoko-san said, but there was that shy little smile again, and it made Yui melt.

She was feeling like a teenager again – very confused, very bisexual and utterly smitten with people that were way out of her own league. Neither of Yui's high school crushes had gone anywhere – graduation had come and gone with Yui never having said anything to Sawamura or Kiyoko-san. The crushes fizzled out with distance, and Yui never expected them to be relevant again.

“Thank you, anyway,” Yui said. “It was a pleasant surprise to meet you again.”

“Agreed. We should take the time to properly catch up with each other,” Kiyoko-san suggested, and Yui knew she was doomed.

 

“That sounds rough, but you seem to have handled those students well,” Kiyoko-san said, her words accompanied by a light chuckle that made goosebumps rise on Yui's skin. Kiyoko-san was leaning in so close that Yui could smell the floral notes of her shampoo.

It was probably the alcohol, no reason to get her hopes up, Yui told herself, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster when their eyes met and Kiyoko-san graced her with another smile.

And then suddenly, there was a delicate hand resting on top of Yui's.

“I was wondering...” Kiyoko-san said, averting her gaze while her fingers softly brushed over the back of Yui's hand. “Would you like to continue drinking at my place?”

 

The drinks were just an excuse, Yui soon realised as she found herself on Kiyoko-san's couch with Kiyoko-san in her lap. The kisses had started out careful and shy, but as they lost themselves in the sensation, both of them had become more daring. Lips were straying from the beaten path, hands were finding their way beneath their shirts, and when Kiyoko-san pulled away, Yui was dizzy with desire.

“We should probably stop for now,” she said, desperately trying to remain in control of herself. “We're too drunk for this.”

“You're probably right,” Kiyoko-san agreed, adjusting her glasses. “Do you want to stay the night? We could continue this in the morning if we're both still into it.”

There was no way Yui could've refused her.

 

Yui's hometown hadn't changed at all. The students were still raucous and loud on their way to school, the trees still cast the same shadows on the asphalt of the streets, and the steamed buns from Sakanoshita were still as delicious as ever.

But standing in front of the small convenience store with Kiyoko-san during lunch break, Yui was feeling things she had never felt before. Familiarity paired with the excitement of a new relationship was the perfect cure for nostalgia-induced melancholy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
